<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Not This Time by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122865">[Podfic] Not This Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods'>Ravin_Pods (Ravin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>White Collar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <i>Not This Time</i> by sapphire2309</p>
<p><b>Author's summary:</b> The only real thing wrong with Neal is that he's young. And that's something time can always cure. Will he let it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Not This Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159547">Not This Time</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/pseuds/sapphire2309">sapphire2309</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="cover">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="content"><h3>Streaming Audio</h3>
<p><audio></audio></p><h3>Download or Stream from Dropbox</h3>
<p></p><div class="content2"><p><a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/ioth8ybji61l9ak/Not%20This%20Time.mp3?dl=0">MP3</a>   |   00:02:47   |   2.71 MB</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>